the little alien fish
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: haru wishes to become human... but it takes a high price. Will Yuki be able to save him in time? idea from the little mermaid


Haru was nervous as he knocked on his sisters door.

Coco opened rather surprised. ''Haru-nii, what are you doing here?'' she asked. ''I want to ask you something'' Haru said. Coco nodded and allowed him to go in.

She offered him a chair as the siblings put their feet in a bucket with water. ''You studied magic, right?'' Haru asked. Coco frowned. Sure she had. He knew that. But what did he wanted with that kind of information. Haru turned red.

''And what if I did? What do you need with it?'' she asked.

''I want… I wish'' Haru started, blushing. Coco motioned for him to go on. ''I want to be a human for once and all'' he said. Coco was shocked. ''Why would you want that?'' she cringed in disgust.

_Flashback:_

_Haru was looking at the sleeping Yuki. He bended down to stroke his hair. 'I love you Yuki… I don't know why… but I do. But you're human' he thought. Yuki breathed slowly. 'I am an alien, I must life with water all day. Besides that, who would love a fish' he thought sadly. Yuki looked so relaxed sleeping. ' That does it. For you alone, Yuki, I will become a human' Haru was sure of it. He kissed Yuki's head ever so soft and sprayed some water over him with his water pistol._

_As he did with Natsuki, Akira, Tapioca and everyone else he knew. He ordered to forget him so he would have a new chance._

_End flashback._

''There is someone I love'' he told Coco. She seemed sad. ''Fine. Because I love you as a brother I will. But you know the consequences'' she said, standing up. Filling up her water pistol with some potion. Haru nodded. If he didn't full fill his wish within three weeks, he would be a fish forever.

''Follow me'' Coco ordered. They went to the dock. ''You are sure?'' she asked. He nodded. ''Then farewell brother'' she said and then sprayed. He fell into the water and his eyes felt shut…

The next day!

Even though they all had forgotten about Haru, the other three still hanged out and fished. It was like everyday. They were fishing with Akira's boat today. Until Yuki's pole was pulling something heavy. Natsuki was the first to notice. ''That must be a tuna or so…'' he commented. Yuki looked like he was about to panic. Akira got up.

''It doesn't seem to be struggling'' he said. Natsuki looked up and they started an argument. Yuki was annoyed but kept trying to fetch the fish… He putted on his special glasses as he saw the fish had a shirt and shorts.

He yelled. ''It is a human, someone is drowning!'' Natsuki and Akira looked up from their argument and Akira jumped into to the water. He soon enough crawled aboard with a blond, sleeping boy on the boat.

Yuki pushed Akira aside as he surprisingly started CPR. Soon enough the boy opened his eyes and saw nothing but red hair. ''Hey… are you alright?'' Yuki asked. Haru wanted to scream yes, but no voice came out of his throat. He tried to cough but no sound was coming out. So he nodded.

It must have been part of the spell… How was he supposed to tell Yuki he loved him? He looked into Yuki's orb. ''You seem tired'' Yuki said. He nodded again. This was hopeless… it was like torture.

Yuki smiled. ''Akira, can he sleep somewhere around here?'' he asked. Akira nodded as they put him into a chair. Haru glanced surprised. ''Just sleep'' Yuki said. Haru happily fell asleep.

The three other boys started to discuss the situation. ''We can't leave him, god know how long he has been in the water'' Natsuki said. The others agreed. ''But there is no place at my home'' Natsuki commented. Akira looked at Yuki. ''We have no place for him, I live in a small restaurant with five more people and Tapioca. He'd be freaked out'' he said.

Yuki looked at the sleeping figure. ''Fine. He can stay with my grandma and me for a couple of days. That should do'' he said. The got back to land. Akira lifted up the boy and carried him to Yuki's home. Keito opened up. ''My? What happened? Who is this?'' she asked. Yuki smiled. ''We fished him out of the water… he seemed tired.'' He explained. Keito nodded.  
''Can he stay over for some time? Until he has recovered'' Yuki asked. Keito nodded. Akira putted the sleeping boy on the couch.

''Well, I am off. See you tomorrow'' Natsuki said. Akira nodded and left too. Yuki took a chair and sat beside the blond boy. ''He is adorable'' Keito said as she admired him. ''He is cute'' Yuki said blushing. ''I will make some soup, lobster taste'' she said smiling. Yuki looked up. ''Great'' he said. She smiled and took off to the kitchen. Soon enough the house started to smell great. And then Haru woke up.

He opened his purple eyes to met a bright light, and red hair again. ''Great. You woke up'' Yuki said. He nodded as he sat up. ''How are you doing?'' Yuki asked worried. Haru wanted to answer. He opened his mouth again and said the words. But no sound came. Yuki looked puzzled.

Keito walked in. She spotted the situation. ''You poor soul. Falling in the water, and not able to speak.'' She said. Haru looked up. She was nice. She understood him. She saw him, as a growing flower…

Yuki looked at him. ''That is too bad'' he said. ''But you are more than welcome. We have a spare fishing gear… would you like to join?'' he asked. Haru nodded gladly.

Keito smiled again. ''first, we are having soup'' she said. That evening they ate and looked a movie called the little mermaid. Yuki sighed. ''It must suck to love someone, but not to be able to tell him. And then that time limit'' he said. Haru looked up. His situation did suck. But so did Ariel's. He glanced to Yuki. Who glanced back. ''We must come with some code, so you can tell whatever you like'' he said beaming.

Haru smiled back. He liked that idea very much… to be able to tell Yuki…

That next day after school, they went fishing.

''How are you?'' Natsuki asked as he was preparing his gear. Yuki beamed. ''He ate well last night… and looks more healthy. But he can't talk… so we are making some code'' he told his best friend. Akira looked up and walked up to the nervous Haru. ''I think… I have something for that…'' he said. ''I will learn him deaf signs…'' he added. ''Thanks'' Yuki said as he gave his new blond friend a gear.

Natsuki sighed and pulled a notebook and a pen out of his back. ''Why don't you write it up… way easier'' he said. Haru beamed. ''Great idea'' Yuki said as he started fishing. ''Start with writing your name'' he said. Haru took the pen and paper. And wrote down his name. ''Haru'' Natsuki reads as the three boys stare to it. ''It suits his smile'' Yuki said blushing. Natsuki suddenly ignored Haru and started fishing.

They started fishing. Yuki instructed Haru rather well. But in the meantime Haru was thinking. Why doesn't he write down his feelings… it would feel odd… suddenly explaining it like that…

But there wasn't another way was there? He blushed as Yuki grabbed his hand and leaned his body against his own…

It did felt right.

The week flew by and he was having tons of fun. He enjoyed being with Yuki. He enjoyed finally not needing water constantly… and understood there was nothing scary about Tapioca and the fat orange cat… unless he was hungry.

But Natsuki was still ignoring him. It made him worried. Was he onto him..? had the water pistol not worked?

One night he was enjoying a good walk as Natsuki walked to him. He wasn't smiling to him as he used too..

''Haru?'' he said. Haru nodded. The sky was getting darker, and they were on the dock. ''I do not know who you really are… or what you want. But you are onto something. Stop clinging to Yuki already. It is pathetic really'' he said. Haru looked at him, he felt hurt. ''If you ever do something to him, I will drown you personally'' he said and then took off. Haru sat down on the dock.

What was he doing? A week was over already… he had two more weeks. But no matter how he looked at it, it seemed strange. Whatever he would do, Yuki would disown him. He was turning into a fish… within two weeks. Tears reached his eyes. He regretted it… badly.

Yuki in the mean time was worried and walked around to find Haru. The boy was cute.

Natsuki walked to him, knowing Haru was near and would hear them. His eyes turned sharp. ''Yuki'' he said. ''Natsuki, have you seen?'' he started. ''Haru? What is with you? You love me right, then stop caring for that new kid. He can take care of himself'' Haru listened in, tears grew more into his eyes. He loved Natsuki, not him. How was he so foolish to think he would be the one. He got up and ran away.

''Natsuki, what are you talking about? You know fully well I do not like you more then a good friend.'' He said confused and continued his search. Natsuki smiled, knowing well he had hurt Haru. And it felt right.

Haru laid on Yuki's bed, sniffing his air. It smelled so good… but he was Natsuki's. Yuki came in tired. ''Haru'' he said. Haru looked up, crying. ''Haru? What is wrong? What happened?'' he handed the paper and pen right away.

Haru threw it away and stood up. He waved sadly…

''Where are you going?'' Yuki asked. Haru looked outside the window to the sea. ''You drowned yourself that day? Didn't you?'' Yuki said worried. Haru looked at him oddly. Of course he did not!

Yuki looked up. Haru was so pretty in the moonlight. Pretty… more like beautiful he corrected.

He stood up. ''Don't'' he said and hugged him. Haru was crying on his shoulder.

One more week flew by, as the tension grew thicker then before. Natsuki was mean to Haru, but sickly sweet with Yuki. Haru wasn't smiling like usual… Yuki was confused and Akira just observed.

Haru had one week left and accepted his faith. What he did not know that Coco was seeing them too. And had contacted Akira about the problem. Even though Akira was sceptic, he could see she told him the truth. After all, why else would she confess being an alien to a DUCK member?

He shouldn't mind really… he was supposed to do his job. But this Haru was nice, and a human with a problem. He should help. After all… It was seven more days until he would become a fish. And Yuki was the only one who could help with his problem.

The days also flew by as they kept fishing… until one day was left. Akira and Coco were worried as Haru cried all day. Yuki was confused as he spotted Haru watching the sea.

''What is wrong Haru?'' he said. Haru showed his notebook. It reads: _Yuki, I love you. I wish you and Natsuki the best'_

Yuki turned red. ''You can't'' he yelled and ran away. Confused. Haru glanced to the sea. It was almost time. Yuki was far enough as he faced Akira and a pink haired girl.

''Where is my brother?'' the girl asked. Yuki pointed to the dock. ''There, he thinks I love Natsuki… it is weird'' Akira patted his shoulder.

''It is true. He was an alien, but turned into a human. For you. He loves you Yuki. But if it isn't answered, he will turn into a fish forever'' he said. ''Leave Natsuki for me'' he added. Yuki blushed. ''that is ridiculous'' he pointed out.

Then Coco sprayed water into his face. He was pulled trough some water as he saw movie flashes. Him and Haru… in the past. Haru who made him dance. Haru who was by his side. Haru, who really was an alien. Then he was out of the water and snapped into reality. ''It is true'' he said.

He ran to the dock, whilst Haru threw himself in the water. He jumped in the water too… even though he couldn't swim. He found Haru under water and fought a way to him. And kissed him. Then they were saved by Natsuki, who had seen everything.

Yuki was the first to wake up. ''Yuki'' Natsuki said.

''Haru'' he screamed and looked wild around him. To find a unconscious Haru beside him. He cried onto his chest. ''No… Haru. Please. I love you'' he begged. Coco , Akira and Natsuki looked with wide eyes. But he did not open his eyes. Yuki almost didn't see trough his tears. ''I was too late'' he said. Akira and Natsuki helped him up as they were about to leave… the one who had brought them together in the first place. They couldn't bare to see.

Until they heard a cough. They turned around and Yuki rushed to Haru. ''Haru'' he said softly and his eyes opened.

''Yuki?'' he asked. Yuki laughed trough his tears. ''It is godly to hear you again'' he said as he kissed him. Haru was confused. ''I thought you liked…'' he started. He shook his head. And lifted Haru's hand onto his heart. ''It only beats for you… alien, fish or human. Only for Haru'' he promised. Akira hits Natsuki's head. ''And you are mine'' he said. Natsuki smiled and nodded.

Haru smiled and whispered: ''I love you, Yuki.''

**Months later**

Yuki regretted often to be able to hear Haru again. He never shuts up… but he still loves him. Keito had passed away and they had the house now. Haru took care of her garden every day. And Yuki… Yuki made sure he took care of Haru every day.

''Yuki? Yuki?'' a voice called. Yuki opened his eyes to find Haru. ''Haru?'' he said.

''You felt asleep after watching little mermaid… you made some funny sounds'' the alien stated. Yuki got up. ''It was….a dream..'' he said.

''What was a dream? '' Haru asked. Yuki looked up smiling and ruffled the blond's hair and then kissed him.

Haru stared at him confused. ''What was that?'' he asked. ''Nothing, come on, Akira and Natsuki are waiting'' they waved Keito goodbye and raced to the dock.


End file.
